New kid
by albino-fox613
Summary: Zexion is the new kid at a new school. The only thing is that he has a little secret. But with the help of his old friends and one very special new friend, he can make it through.
1. New kid

"First day at a new school. How are we going to torture the new teachers, Reno?" Axel asked his brother.

"I dunno. Got any ideas, Zex?"

"You two haven't changed since kindergarten. I still don't know why I hang out with you." Zexion pointed out

"Maybe because your brother is so madly in love with me?" Reno asked.

"Please. I doubt Kadaj would choose you over your cousin. Though, if he gets married to either of you, I end up being related to you two. But I'm guessing by how in love with Rufus he is, we'll end up being cousins."

"Whatever. Let's get to class before the teacher freaks at us." Axel pointed out. The three of them walked off to their first class of the day. They got to their homeroom right before class began. They were quite proud of themselves for making it there even if they did have to run all the way there.

"Just in time, boys. Take your seats, we're about to begin." The teacher, a fairly young woman probably in her early twenties with blonde hair that went down to her shoulders a, said, "Okay class, as you hopefully already know, I am Mrs. Hayashi." Zexion trailed off into his book for the rest of class. He already knew more than necessary about the subject. The subject in question was 'Female to male transgender'.

"Well that must have been a fun little talk for you, Zexion." Axel said to him in the lunch line.

"Please, I already know all there is to know and more about that."

"You would." Reno added. He elbowed both of them in the stomach, paid for his lunch, and walked to the table.

"Let's see, do you want to sit with the snobs, jocks, band geeks, Goths, or empty table?" Axel asked. They all agreed empty table and that's where they sat. When the sat down, Zexion readjusted his beanie hat over his black hair and pulled the sleeve of his hoodie down over his wrist.

"Relax Zexion. No one will find out." Reno comforted.

"That's what you all said about our last school. Everyone found out. That's why I switched schools." He retorted. There was a loud crash and a boy with dirty blonde hair was thrown across the table. Zexion looked to the end of the table where a boy with long black hair tied into a ponytail and a boy with short blonde hair stood. They walked away and the boy got up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. They've been beating me up since fourth grade." He told him. Zexion's uncovered eye went wide.

"What? Fourth grade?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah. They beat up anyone who's different in some way up." He told him. The black haired boy's stomach filled with fear.

"Different?"

"Yeah. Like they started beating me up when I got my fake leg on. Which, ironically, they were the cause of."

"How different are we talking?"

"Let's just say they were stabbing the picture of the transgender in class today. I feel bad for any actual ones that come into the school. I'm Demyx by the way."

"I'm Zexion." He said with a fake smile.

"Nice to meet you Zexion. See you around!" He walked away. Zexion sat down with a worried look on his face.

"Just hope that they don't find out."

"Thanks Axel."

"So who's house today?" Reno asked when they were outside the school.

"I bet Zexion wants to go over to Demyx's house." Axel added smirking. Zexion pushed him to the side.

"Seriously dude, you hit like a girl." Axel said, smugly. The black-haired boy clenched his fist and punched the redhead in the stomach and kneed him in the lower parts.

"Mr. Suzuki." The teacher said. He turned around, his fists still clenched, "Principle's office now." She told him. He threw his backpack at Reno and stormed off.

"Amaya what are you doing in my room? Get out!" Zexion yelled at his little sister as he walked in the door. She was rummaging through his closet. She backed out and held up a fitted pink tee shirt with a cupcake on the front.

"Why don't you wear this anymore?" She asked. He walked up to her, grabbed it, and threw it in the trash.

"Because I'm not a girl!" He shouted.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I got detention."

"On your first day of school? You know how mad dad's gonna be?"

"That's why he's not going to find out."

"How are you going to hide it from him?"

"I'm just going to tell him that I'm going over to Axel and Reno's house." She rolled her eyes and pulled the tee shirt out of the trash.

"If you're just going to throw this out, can I have it?"

"If I give it to you will you get out so I can change?"

"Fine. But you also have to be a girl tonight."

"Whatever."

"Yay!" She grabbed the shirt and ran out of the room. Zexion sighed and slipped his jacket off.


	2. Pain

Zexion sat on his bed with Amaya in sitting in front of him. He was braiding her long silver hair.

"You know, Zexion. I think I like you better as a girl."

"Well too bad because this is the only time you're going to see me like this for the rest of your life." He took the hair elastic off of his wrist and slid it around the free hair at the bottom of the braid. She turned to face him.

"But why? You make a really pretty girl."

"I'm never happy as a girl."

"You seem pretty happy right now.

"There are a few things I do miss about it."

"Like what?"

"Like not getting in trouble and getting good grades."

"There has to be something else you miss."

"Nothing."

She got up on her knees and gave him a hug.

"Just think about it…please." She got up and kissed his forehead. She walked towards the door, "Goodnight…Aya." She walked out the door and closed it. Zexion stayed awake for the entire night thinking about that conversation.

"Aya, do you know your father is coming on Friday?"

"Mom, my name is Zexion and if he does I'm leaving."

"No, your not."

"Why not? He's an abusive man."

"No he's not. Aya-" Zexion shot her a glare, "Sorry, Zexion, look your father just needed some help. He's okay now." She pulled a picture out of her pocket. It showed a little girl with long silver hair sitting with two boys with red hair. The little girl was kind of adorable.

"Who's that? Amaya?" He asked

"No Zexion, that's you. When you were a little girl." She handed it to him. He took it and looked at it. Was this really him? This five year old girl with waist length shiny silver hair, pink nails, a blue dress, and a ribbon in her hair, "You know, maybe you could let dad see his daughter."

"Why can't I introduce him to his son?"

"He hasn't seen you since before you became a boy. Please Zexion."

"No."

"Fine then. Don't come."

"I wasn't planning to anyway."

"Your father means well."

"Mom, I saw him beat up Kadaj and Yazoo!" He yelled.

"Aya! You will NOT come to the dinner as Zexion and that's final!"

"Then I'm not coming at all!"

"Yes you are! Go up to your room!"

"I'm not a little kid! You can't ground me!"

"Yes I can! Go up to your room!" She pointed to the stairs. He threw down a chair and walked into the hallway. He slid his hand across the table knocking everything off of it including the framed picture of his family.

When Zexion got into his room, he turned on his radio and laid down on his bed. He grabbed a book from his nightstand and opened it up to the page that was marked. He was so deep into reading that he didn't even notice his sister come in.

"Why are you listening to this?" She asked. It was Clint Eastwood by Gorillaz, one of his favorite songs.

"Because it's good music. Better than the crap you listen to."

"Why won't you just go as Aya? Please Zexion. I want my sister back." She put a hand on his arm. He pulled it away.

"You don't have a sister. Only four brothers."

"I never met dad. I just want him to be happy." She turned around and left. She shut the door. Zexion got up and walked over to his closet. He let out a sigh of defeat and pulled a plastic box with the words 'Aya's clothes' on it. He opened the lid and looked at its contents. He pulled out a red hoodie and tried it on. It fit him pretty well. He pulled it off and pulled off his shirt. He took off the wrap that was around his chest and put on a pink tee shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He pulled the sweatshirt on over it. He looked into the box and found a jewelry box. He put on a necklace, a pair of earrings and a few bangles. He looked back into the mirror. 'Maybe if it's only for one night.' He thought. The black haired boy walked towards his brother's room. He knocked on the door and walked in. To his luck, his brother's boyfriend Rufus was there as well. For some odd reason, he thought of it being him and Demyx on the bed making out. He shook his head to get that thought out.

"Hey Kadaj." The silver haired boy looked up. Thank god that Rufus already knew about him.

"Looks like Aya came back for a visit." Kadaj said.

"I'm just wearing this when dad comes."

"Oh god, dad's coming?"

"Yeah. Better get your helmet. I'm just scared for Amaya."

"He's not going to hit her. He'll hit her when she brings a girl home and calls her her girlfriend. You know how much of a homophobe he is."

"She's bringing over her boyfriend Keitari. Blondie here will have to stay away from the house."

"What about your boyfriend. What was his name? Demyx?"

"I only ever talked to him once. Look, I just came in here to get your opinion on me staying as a Zexion for dad or letting him see Aya."

"If you don't want to get beat, I'd go with Aya." He said. Zexion nodded and the two other boys went back to kissing.

"What's wrong Zex?" Reno asked before school.

"My mom wants me to dress up like Aya for my dad coming to visit."

"Your dad?"

"I don't want him to come and I really don't want to make him happy."

"Why don't you just do it for your mom?"

"I don't know."

"Hey Demyx! Why don't you come here? We have something for you." One of the school bullies said. They were right next to their table so it was easy to hear."

"Just leave me alone!"

"I don't think we will." The other said in a British accent. He pulled out a pocket knife. Zexion stood up and turned around.

"He said leave him alone." Zexion defended.

"Is his boyfriend here to save him?"

"I think you mean girlfriend, Lux." The other said. Zexion clenched his fist and sent it flying. It came in contact with the long haired one's face. He came at Zexion but the black haired boy just punched him in the nose, knocking him out. He fell down and the blonde charged at him. He swung his knife through the air and it made a huge gash in Zexion's arm. Then he punched him in the face and stabbed him in the shoulder. Zexion tried to take advantage of his foot, but he was thrown against the wall. He slid to the ground and was kicked again.

"Zexion!" He heard a few people shout. A group of kids formed a circle around him. He heard different voices but he couldn't make out any exactly. Any except one.

"Zexion, I have the nurse." A worried Demyx said.

"What happened?" The nurse asked in a calm voice.

"He got in a fight with Xigbar and Luxord. He was punched a couple times and Luxord stabbed him twice." His head lolled to the side and he saw a pool of blood surrounding him.

"Both of his legs and his left arm are broken. He's lost a lot a lot of blood too." Next thing he knew he was lifted onto a gurney and taken to the hospital.

"Zexion, it's okay. I'm here with you." Demyx told him. That was his last thought before he went unconscious.


End file.
